


Adventures in Dating Cisco Ramon

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: What can Caitlin say? He's one of a kind.





	Adventures in Dating Cisco Ramon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/gifts), [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts).

> It's someone's birthdayyyyyy! Happybirthday Avahasaclosetmurderboard! 
> 
> Annnd of course thanks Ciscoscaitlin for coming up with these ideas with me.

Caitlin presses her bare feet against the cold wood floor, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. Half of the comforter slipped off the bed last night, amassed in a tangled mess in front of her painted toes. She bends down and picks it up, gently dumping it on the empty bed.

It feels weird, but in a really special way. To see the light creep into the hall from the bathroom, to hear the run of water from the tap and know why.

A soft smile tugs at her lips. She grabs her satin robe, tying the string into a knot around her waist. 

When she gets to her bathroom, Caitlin leans her head against the doorframe and folds her arms over her chest, drinking in the sight before her.

Cisco has both hands occupied: one in his hair, the other spraying hairspray all over his head. There's a pick in his mouth.

“What are you doing?”

Cisco glances over in her direction briefly, then returns to watch himself in the mirror. His answer comes muffled by the object between his teeth. “Enhancing my curls?”

She laughs. “With my hairspray?”

“I didn’t know I’d be sleeping over, or else I’d have brought my own!”

He bends down to the lowest drawer of her sink fixture, eyeing her for permission when he pulls out her curling iron.

“Really?” she teases.

“Ha ha, giggle all you want. I have a very specific routine for this look, okay?”

Caitlin feels her heart flip inside her chest and puts her hand over his with the curling iron, guiding it down.

“What?” he asks. “I'm serious. I need it done or else it’ll look a wreck.”

“I know,” she says.

He gives her a sidelong glance, assessing one of her own matted knots. He removes his comb, finally, gesturing with it as he offers,"I can do yours too?" 

"That's okay," she assures him softly, but then slides his arms around her waist, backing up against her wall. His eyebrow raises, curious. 

He steps forward with ease as his eyes light up when she tugs him closer. They then darken with something else. “I just wanted to say good morning to you first.”

“Oh,” he says, and it comes out in a rumbly lower register. It strikes each chord in Caitlin, wakes up her every nerve.

He leans in and kisses her slowly with his frizzy bed hair and all in the morning light. Caitlin’s fingers tighten in it as she closes her eyes, letting out a happy sigh.

“Good morning, Caitlin.”


End file.
